The present invention relates to a ferrite composition having a higher initial permeability and a process for preparing a molding product therefrom. More particularly, the invention relates to a ferrite composition for a higher initial permeability material having excellent thermal and flame resistances in which a spinel ferrite having a specific particle size is bonded by polyphenylene sulfide as a matrix, and also to a process for preparing a molding product from the ferrite composition.
The term "higher initial permeability" as used herein means that the composition of the present invention has a higher initial permeability than that of a conventional composition of ferrite bound with a resin binder.
Hitherto, sintered compacts of spinel ferrite have been widely employed as ferrite cores, but they have many defects. For instance, these sintered compacts are poor in impact resistance and accordingly are frangible, and also are poor in dimensional stability, since dimensional scattering is caused by shrinkage upon sintering. In order to improve such defects, it has been proposed to employ high polymers as binders for ferrite powder. However, such ferrite cores have no sufficient thermal, flame and arc resistances, and have not yet been put into practical use.